Red Riding Wolf
by slushy527
Summary: What happens if one of Laura's pack mates was there from the start? Who came back to Beacon Hills looking for her, but instead found her in pieces? Follow Kayla on her adventures through B.H., West Virginia. Take a seat, because this is going to be a slow burn. Rated M for language right now. Derek/OC


Beacon Hills, West Virginia.

That was the last place that Laura Hale told me she was going. She hasn't called, texted, emailed-anything, for the past three days. She had promised me she would. Maybe a little context here would be helpful.

Laura and I weren't pack mates – we were best friends. Sure, we were both werewolves, but Laura was more of a loner. My alpha, Jason, would let me tag along after her to make sure she wasn't getting herself into too much trouble. He had promised her mother Talia that he would look after her, so as his 2nd in command, I was the go-to-girl. I tagged along her little adventures and fought off any hungry omegas and betas looking to steal her alpha eyes.

I wasn't like a lot of other werewolves. Laura and I were particularly special – both of us were able to change fully into wolves. It was a talent I knew that Jason was jealous of, but it also made him protective of me. I was young, but I was strong – most people mistake me for being small and weak, as I'm only 18, but I've got a lot of tricks up my sleeve. I had a lot of power, and Jason loved it. He was like a brother to me.

But as kind of an alpha Jason was, he was also a worrier. He looked after the pack like we were his kids, and that included Laura. After not hearing for her for a few days, he sent me out to check up on her. It was a relatively regular thing that I did- I handled most of the pack business as his 2nd in command, and it was rare that I would need his help.

So now that you've been brought back up to speed:

I just arrived in Beacon Hills, when my phone rang, nearly scaring the crap out of me. I quickly slid the unlock button when Laura's name popped up on the screen.

It was complete silence.

At first, I thought maybe she butt-dialed me, but then I could hear voices in the background. It sounded vaguely like Laura-and then another voice, angrily yelling at her.

It was deep, rumbling voice, but even as a werewolf I was straining to hear the conversation. _Definitely a man's voice_, I thought to myself. She must've shoved her phone in her pocket, because the voices were so muffled. I caught the name _Harris_ a few times, but nothing more.

As quickly as the call came in, it ended, and I was once again left in the dark. Damn you, Laura, for being continuously as vague as ever.

I quickly found a cheap motel to stay in for the night- I know Jason would scoff at me when I got back, but I didn't enjoy spending all his money. Yeah, it had its perks, but this wasn't strictly pack business. Jason's filthy rich, but it still feels wrong to take his money.

I threw my suitcase of clothes- packed not by my own accords- on the floor. I wasn't ready to find all the hideous, fancy outfits Rosalie had picked out for me; she had a taste that was on par-but way too lavish for my lifestyle. Rosalie was also the pack bitch- which I don't mean harshly, but she was literally the pack waste-passed about by the hormonal males like a bottle of whiskey. She was meant to be pretty and kind, and that's all she was. She didn't stand a chance in a fight. I still didn't quite understand why Jason kept her around, especially since he didn't indulge in any of her 'favors'.

That night I lied awake in my bed because I couldn't sleep. I called Jason after dinner to let him know that I had arrived safely and was planning on looking for Laura tonight. But as stubborn as alpha's go, he ordered me to stay inside for the night, since it was a full moon. I no longer felt the pull of a full moon, but I couldn't refuse an alpha's orders.

I called Laura's phone a few times, but no one answered. She didn't even set up a voicemail box so I couldn't leave a message. I texted her a few times, letting her know that I was here, and to come find me, but I still worried for her.

And I lied awake all night- listening to the howling of a lone wolf, with an unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach.

The next morning, I got up bright and early. I finally pulled out my suitcase and dumped the contents all over the floor. Dresses, high skirts, and crop tops poured out-of almost all colors, shimmering with glitter. Part of me secretly thanked Jason for giving me a credit card before leaving, because there was no way in hell I was wearing anything Rosalie had packed me.

After going to the nearest mall (which, by the way, was an hour away because this town has literally nothing in it) and buying myself more appropriate clothes (leggings, sweatpants, t-shirts), I called Laura a few more times. Still no answer.

I took my beat up Camaro to a small café back in Beacon hills. There wasn't even a _Starbucks_ here. I could tell this was going to be a hell of a time. _Café Maria_ didn't have much to offer- aside from the usual things cafes have: coffee, tea, iced tea, and some baked goods. I ordered an unsweetened ice tea and found a booth in the corner- away from all the commotion of the people.

I take unwilling sips of my iced tea, scrolling through my phone. Without any contact with Laura, I know I'll have to phase and track her scent as a wolf-an extremely uncomfortable process for me. I sighed internally. It was only 9am.

I managed to track my way to Beacon Hills Preserve. I didn't have any luck finding out where Laura was staying – none of the motels nearby had seen anyone of her description, and I certainly couldn't imagine her staying in her decrepit burned down house; there were too many memories locked behind those charred doors for her to set foot near that place.

Even in broad daylight, these woods held a certain darkness about them. As a wolf, I couldn't catch her scent at _all_, which was really quite shocking to me. Usually I could catch even a faint scent, from miles away. But the only smells filtering through my nose were that of rotting decay of the fall leaves and 2 human joggers a mile ahead of me on the path. I continued down the path steadily, until I heard the joggers pause ahead of me.

Then one of them screamed.

Not a shocked, short scream-it was a long, bloodcurdling shriek, and my blood ran cold. I could've sworn it sounded nearly close to the call of a banshee. I bolted the mile between us, thinking maybe they ran into a mountain lion or a bear, but nothing could've prepared me for the sight I came across.

I stayed at the top of the hill, overlooking the woods. The joggers had abandoned the path and skittered down a steep hill with thick brush. They bent over something pale-_is that a dog? I thought. _But as I got closer, I nearly vomited.

They were legs.

Laura Hale's legs.

There was no sick doubt in my mind; we had changed into wolves enough times together that I knew the exact color of her skin, I knew that she had a rose shaped birthmark on her left ankle.

I didn't think-I couldn't feel. I stood as still as a statue, trying to process what was going on. I tried to clear my head to think through the situation. Jason would remain calm. I needed to stay calm. If I freaked out, it would do no good for either of us. She had been clean ripped in half- that much was clear. Which meant either there was another wolf pack, or hunters had gotten to her. Hunters had a code, and Laura's eyes were yellow-but that didn't always stop the most ruthless.

It explained why I couldn't smell her. The dead don't have a scent.

As badly as I wanted to stick around and give her a blessing, I knew the police would be coming soon, and the way her body looked-well, it looked like a wolf tore into it. I turned tail and ran, all the way back to where I had stashed my clothes at the entrance to Beacon Hills Preserve. I changed back and threw my clothes on before nearly backing into several cop cars, which were just now arriving. A few of the cops waved for me to stop, but I took off.

After a very long, very depressing phone call to my alpha, I settled onto my bed. Nearly two hours later, and I managed to convince Jason to let me stay. I needed to find the other half of her body, and avenge her murder.

He understood.

"Don't make another mistake," he told me. But he knows I won't-not after what happened before.

You see, while Laura still stole away with her red alpha eyes, mine flared electric blue when I wolfed out. Part of being 2nd in command in Jason's pack, meant I had to defend him. Most people who were trying to kill Jason had bad intentions-which meant if I killed them, my eyes would remain amber. But one fatal kill later, and my eyes turned blue. As it turns out, not every murder has bad intentions. So when Seth, an omega in our pack, turned on Jason, I was the one to put him down.

And I did it savagely. I tore him apart with my teeth, in respect for my alpha. But Seth was defending Rosalie at the time, and I didn't know the full story. I saw him lunge for Jason's throat and I reacted. Jason shook off his death as no loss, but it's gnawed at me for a large chunk of my life. Every time I phased, I could see in a reflection the cold steel blue of my eyes staring back at me.

A taker, thief, stealer; that's what they called me. _Qui furatus est innocentia – _the thief of innonence. It's not an easy name to live with.

The next day arrived quickly, with a sharp and nervous knock at my door at 6am. I could immediately smell the scent of pack through the door, and thought _great, now I get a babysitter?_ But it was nothing more than a messenger and a large box. The human delivery boy muttered a few words about Jason and took off like a nervous mouse.

In the box, I discovered a small white note from Jason that read "I thought this might help." Underneath the note were a variety of highly illegal weapons- a barrage of guns and rifles that I wasn't even quite sure how to fire, hand grenades, bullet-proof body armor, knives-anything you could imagine. And then, at the very bottom, a glassy blue box that neatly fit in both my hands. There was another note attached to it, in Jason's writing that said "Please give this to Derek Hale".

Derek Hale was Laura's brother- and that's about all that I knew of him. I'd never met him-only heard his name mentioned when she talked about the fire that took her family. He was the only other survivor, aside from their uncle Peter. Inside the box held a few of Laura's more sentimental objects; ones that she'd kept in our Pack's vault for safety. There was a bobby pin with a rose diamond attached to it; a small pouch full of coins that I couldn't recognize; a few rings and nonsense things.

I sighed. I had a lot of loose ends to tie up for her. However, finding Derek Hale was not on the top of that list-no, finding the last man she spoke to; that was my priority.

A man by the name of Harris.

It didn't take very long to find out who Harris-or rather Mr. Harris- was. He was a chemistry teacher at the local high school. I groaned internally, realizing if I was going to investigate this correctly, I needed to enroll in Beacon Hills High. I've never even been to high school before- aside from the few times I went with a pack member to a football game or lacrosse game they were in. Pack always taught me everything I needed to know.

I googled the home office number and asked about enrollment. They told me to stop by to settle all the paperwork, and to bring my parent/guardian since I wasn't 18 yet. I lied left and right about my parents being at work, and gave them Jason's phone number to confirm my enrollment. I know Jason wouldn't skip a beat in just agreeing with whatever I was doing. Besides, if I was at school, he would be able to track me, which was right up his alley.

Unfortunately, school had already started that same day, so I wouldn't get to start until tomorrow. Not that I really cared- I was confident I would ace my classes with flying colors. When I got there, a faint scent hit my nose, and my blood ran cold.

Werewolf.

He was here- the new alpha. He must've been. There were no packs in Beacon Hills anymore-and no omegas could've been dumb enough to stay here. I took a deep breath, preparing myself to tear this piece of crap to shreds in front of the whole school, and walked into the office. The scent was virtually gone here-which thankfully meant he wasn't part of the staff. I filled out the rest of my paperwork, and they asked me to call my "father" Jason. I said a quick greeting and handed the phone to the secretary for a while, toning their chatter out. I zoned in on my wolf hearing, but the fast heartbeat of an alpha was nowhere to be found. (Jason, like Laura, had a faster heartbeat than everyone else).

"You're starting as a sophomore, honey, right?" The secretary asked. I nodded grimly. 17 and a sophomore? That seemed a little old…

When the secretary handed the phone back, I didn't bother saying anything to Jason and hung up the phone. She smiled sweetly, handing over a lot of papers.

"Here's your schedule, sweetie, do you need a guide to show you around?" She asks.

I raised my eyebrows in confusion. "I'm starting today?"

She retracts suddenly, as if somehow I've hurt her. "Oh, well" she huffs, "you could always start tomorrow, I suppose..."

"No, it's okay. Thanks," I say, walking out of the office.

I squinted down at the timetable, unsure of how to read it. One column of the paper said "A day" and the other said "B day". What the hell does that even _mean_? The box closest to the upper left corner said "Algebra 2, room 132". I assumed that was where I was supposed to be, and went about trying to find the god damn room. My wolf senses memorized the rooms I was passing now, so that I could find my way later.

I eventually found the room, and had to introduce myself to everyone. I told them I was homeschooled and sat down in a seat at the back of the class. I tuned everyone out, trying to listen for the alpha's heartbeat.

By the time lunch time rolled around, I ended up being dragged around by some red-headed popular chick and her jock boyfriend. The cafeteria stunk of hormonal teenagers and pure filth. We sat down at a long table, where the redheaded girl, whose name I learned was Lydia Martin, introduced me to a brunette girl.

"Kayla, this is Allison; Allison, Kayla. You guys are the two newbies!" Lydia squealed excitedly.

Allison smiled slightly and looked down shyly. Lydia started droning on and on about some art project she was going to do and blah blah blah-and then I smelled it.

Werewolf.

It was the same scent I had smelled outside the school, and my head whipped towards the doors of the cafeteria, which were opened by two scrawny boys. One was more lanky and pale, an anxious jitter in his walk. The other was tanner and had thick black hair and walked with an air of confidence. It was him- for sure. The tan one was my suspect.

But his heartbeat wasn't fast-no, not like an alpha's should've been. Was he an omega? Was he really _that stupid_ to run around without a pack in a hunter's town?

And he was. He was just an omega.

I turned back to Lydia. "Who's that?" I shrugged towards the two boys. Her face wrinkled, as if in disgust.

"Stiles Stillinski and Scott McCall. But trust me, you don't want to associate with them." She replies.

"Oh, I wasn't planning on it.." I said, turning back to my lunch.

I found Stiles and Scott after school-well, more like _stalked_ them. Scott kept turning around anxiously, so I know he heard me. I backed off until I could follow at a further distance, undetected. They were walking down a path in Beacon Hills Preserve. The police tape was gone from the other night, and there was no trace that there had been half the state police there just a few hours ago.

The two boys stopped abruptly, ahead of me. "I could've sworn it was right here?" I hadn't been paying attention to their conversation. What was?

"Are you sure?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, the deer came running, I dropped my inhaler, and I saw the body." I inhaled quickly-he hadn't been there when her legs were found. Jesus, was he talking about the other half? I slipped closer to the pair, surveying the ground. I couldn't smell her scent anywhere.

But then a third pair of feet was walking, from far away, towards the pair. The faint smell of another omega hit my nose, and I bolted. I wasn't afraid to take on an alpha-or even this helpless young omega, but two omegas together could be dangerous. Defending pack was a dangerous thing to be messed with-one that I knew all too much about.

Scott McCall had a pack. Where was his alpha?

The next week of school, I tried to embrace myself in the routine of getting up outrageously early in the morning and "learning" for 6 hours. I let Scott have some space- not wanting to bother a pack right now. He seemed like he was just learning the ropes of werewolves anyways. Pups can be ruthless-I was surprised when I learned he played lacrosse. He must've had an outrageous amount of self-control.

During lunch, he leaned towards Stiles and whispered, "Do you smell that?" Stiles gave him a crazy look, saying he didn't have wolf senses.

"There's another," was all Scott said, and I ducked my head before he could catch my eyes.

It was a Friday, and that same week, Lydia invited me to her party-which apparently, was to die for. I'd been to a few parties-not any high school ones. They were pack parties. It was more of a ritual thing- the pack would all have a few drinks, and put a flag on the newest pack member's back; they got a 10 minute head start, and then it was quite a literal game of manhunt under the full moon. Of course, we didn't hurt each other, it was all in good fun. We gave chase and whoever got the flag first, won.

"Are you sure?" I asked her. She gave me a disapproved look, and told me to come to her house at 8:00 so she could help me get ready. I asked her if she wanted me to bring a few choice dresses, but she merely rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You can wear something of mine." She says, smiling.

By 10:00 that night, I was dolled to perfection, thanks to Lydia. I sported one of her little black dresses, the stopped mid-thigh. It puffed out at the ends, like a princess dress, rhinestones sprinkled up the side. My hair had been straightened out perfectly, and she had done a dramatic smokey-eye look for my makeup.

"I…I look _beautiful_," I whispered, tears in my eyes. It had been a long time since I felt that way. Lydia patted my shoulder, and gave me a quick smile in the mirror.

"Don't cry, you'll ruin your makeup," was all she said.

I smiled.

Slowly, high schools started to trickle in, placing a few bottles of alcohol on the kitchen counter. After pouring themselves a drink, they headed out to the backyard, where the music played loudly. I mingled for a little bit, talking to a few of the lacrosse players, until Scott and Stiles arrived- surprisingly, Scott arrived with Allison. In the short week I had been here, I figured out she was a hunter- well, her family was. She wasn't. Too bad Scott didn't know that.

"Rookie," I muttered, as he stumbled over his feet, trying to lead Allison to the dance floor. Stiles found himself mingling with a few of the less, well, popular people.

Lydia found me a little while later, two drinks in her hand. "Jackson made these special for us," she giggled, already half drunk.

"What's in it?" I said, wrinkling my nose. The vodka drowned out the other smells in it.

"A little of everything," she said, thrusting the drink into my hand and stumbling back inside the house.

_Well,_ I thought. _It's a full moon, and a Friday. I might as well have a drink._ I downed the whole thing. Alcohol didn't really have much of an effect on us anyways.

It was then, that I noticed Scott running out the door, and Stiles skittering after him like a field mouse. I stumbled forward, trying to follow, when I realized my body wasn't responding properly. I grabbed the table for support- what the hell was in that drink? My vision swam in front of me as I stumbled out of the front door after them-noticing Allison in front me.

And then the pain started- at the center of my chest, and began to grow. I was changing-but not in the quick, controlled way, which I usually changed. And I suddenly recognized the other smell in the drink- Wolfs bane. God, how could I have been so stupid? I dropped to my knees in sheer pain. For humans, it had a hallucinogenic property-and it did for werewolves too, but it also made us change. And I wasn't just changing like Scott would-I was changing into a full wolf.

_Fuck_. I thought, struggling to my feet. Suddenly, Allison was grabbing my elbow, helping me up.

"Are you okay?" She asks, worriedly. I look away, wildly trying to search for my car along the street. I can't see it anywhere.

"Yes." I say quickly. I huff, leaning over, trying to resist the change. I threw up all over the grass- and it's enough to send Allison a few steps back.

"Ladies," a deep voice interrupts, and I look up quickly, startled. The scent of full-blown werewolf surrounds me-how could I have been so unobservant. "I'm a friend of Scott's. He said you might need a ride home."

He looks over Allison to me, his smiling un-breaking. He tilts his head, nostrils flaring, and takes in my hunched stance. Well, I guess the wolfs out of the bag now.

Allison looks to me for confirmation, and I nod smugly. It feels like my insides are dying. _I have to protect her; he'll kill her if he finds out she's a hunter._

He leads us to a brand new black Camaro, and I practically crawl into the back. I lay down across the seats as Allison realizes she'll have to ride shotgun.

He asks for her address and sets off.

"This totally beats my car," I say weakly, and Allison's tinkling laugh comes from the front.

Allison looks back at me, quickly. "Maybe you shouldn't drink so much next time, huh?" I groan in response.

The sweating is worse, and my muscles are started to tear apart. The skin on one of my arm's splits open. Tears roll down my cheeks, silently.

The car thankfully pulls up at Allison's house and she gets out. She asks me if I want to stay over at her house tonight and I quickly wave her off. She tells me to text her when I get home.

The car speeds off.

"You know," I say, breaking the silence. "My alpha will pay a lot for you to not kill me."

"_What?" _The driver says abruptly, looking at my sharply in the mirror. His fingers are wrapped tightly around the steering wheel. "I won't kill you, if you give me the answers I need."

"Ask away. But I don't have much time. My drink was poisoned and I'm not exactly going through an easy change here."

The car comes to a sudden stop and I realized were parked just outside Beacon Hills Preserve. Suddenly strong hands pull me from the backseat of the car and throw me on the ground.

"Then let's make this quick," he says angrily. His eyes light up blue and his fangs drop from his mouth.

I'd like to say it was in self-defense, but I really just wanted to show off. So I jump started the change, letting the familiar sensation flow through my body. And my human body morphed into a very pissed off wolf in a few seconds. My eyes glowed bright blue, lips pulled back over my muzzle-watching his reaction.

It flashed in his eyes-for just a second-the uncertainty. He rolled back on his heels, but crouched down lower to my level.

"What are you doing in Beacon Hills, huh? This is Hale territory! I have every right to tear you to shreds!" He yells, angrily. As if I can respond!

I paused, thinking. _Hale territory?_ I sat down on my hunches, squinting up at him. My wolf vision is distorted horizontally, which makes for great hunting-but bad for looking at people straight on. I tilt my head to the right, trying to get a good look at him.

He couldn't have been Peter-the uncle that Laura told me about. No scars-even as a wolf-and much too young. So this must've been Derek. My tail wagged subconsciously-my whole body relaxing. He wasn't even close to a threat.

He stepped back, uneasily. I sighed, knowing he was confused. I darted behind the trees before he could follow, and changed back to human form. The dress was very much ripped, but it covered enough of my lady parts to be considered acceptable.

I walked out from the cover of trees, to where he was standing, unsure.

"I guess introductions are in store, huh?" I say meekly. "I'm Kayla Ashford. You must be Derek Hale."

He seems taken aback. "You...you know me?" He asks, unsteadily.

"Laura used to talk about you sometimes," I shrug simply.

"You know her," he says. It's not a question.

I look up at him, frowning. "I _knew_ her. Until some bastard killed her."

"So what are you doing here? Avenging her?" He tilts his head- he seems honestly curious.

"Avenging would mean I'm taking revenge on her behalf-this is my own retribution." I reply angrily, my temper rising. "I was supposed to _protect_ her! And some _bastard_ thinks he has the _right_ to take her away from me? I'm going to _tear him to shreds!" _ I say growling.

"I guess were on the same page then," is all Derek says.

"I guess so." I repeat.

"Can I trust you?" He asks seriously. The silence of the forest becomes so clear-I know he's listening intently to my heart.

"Yes." My heartbeat is steady. "Can I trust you?' I ask him.

"I hope so," he mutters, his heart beat steady. Then he looks back to me.

"You wanna scare the newbie?" Derek asks a grin on his face.

I smile, my fangs coming through. "You betcha."


End file.
